Empress
by BrandiMikealson
Summary: Robyn "Rihanna" Lyon is an international superstar but what secrets does she share with her dysfunctional legendary family, The Lyons? ( a little tid bit about 2 things I am currently obsessed with, Ri and Empire, will be adding all characters) Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, all rights go to they're rightful owners, this is purely for entertainment and I make no profit.

Robyn Lyon closed her light hazel eyes and took a slip of the expensive bubbly champagne. Swirling the sweet bitter taste on her tongue letting the liquid slide down her throat. _1976, La Azul._ Imported and grown only in the Northern Part of France. Expensive. Whatever Luscious wanted to tell her was important. She looked around the dimly lit restaurant. It was some small place in downtown L.A. that was frequented by the Laker stars harassed by the paparazzi. They were often caught with their current side pieces by the press but Robyn was surprised to find the absence of TMZ and flashing papps. Screaming about Chris or Aubrey, or her personal favorite, _was she and Nicki Minaj in a secret relationship? And show us your best side Rihanna!_ Eying a young blonde waitress nearly spilling a tall glass of water on a sharply dressed white man and his slightly older looking business partner, Robyn pressed her lips into a thin lips of impatience. A look Luscious was so fond of saying always reminded him of her mother. The thought of the business executive made a lump settle in her throat and she tore her carefully done eyes away from the young girl feverishly apologizing to the men. The oldest man was fixing the girl with a predator's smile Robyn didn't like. It showed all teeth and his eyes were wrong- never mind.

"Robyn!" A woman's voice pulled her from her thoughts as she turned to see Anika. A sight for sore eyes, of course. The younger girl got up and hugged the woman inhaling the expensive perfume, that even though Robyn had enough money to buy out a mall- couldn't seem to imitate, _just little girl insecurities I guess,_ she thought. Anika had on a rich purple dress, tightly fitting showing off the 2 hour a day cardio regime that Robyn noticed with a glint of discontent. Her light complexion awarded by a white father and an African mother stood out in the harsh light of the room and suddenly Robyn felt like a little girl again when Anika told her that "Your father and I were going to spend a little alone time in Greece but Binky will take care of you" She hated that feeling. Alone and Unwanted. She inhaled again sharply and smiled.  
"Anika," Robyn replied. Her voice in a high octave tone, reserved for young fans and Jimmy Fallon interviews. Sugar-sweet, not threatening. Never bitchy. "Beautiful as always." They both sat down leaving one empty seat next to Anika, a perfect symbol of what her father was to her it could've been scripted. Absent seats at ballet recitals and award ceremonies. And the lies and excuses and manipulation of course.  
"Luscious is running just a little late, he's really happy you agreed to this, but an...emergency came up. How have you been? I saw your spread in Italian Vogue- it was simply gorgeous. Luscious of course framed it- like he does all your works." Robyn studied her closely and began to reply a thank you. Eye contact always. And make some sarcastic remark about Ne-Yo's new album dropping being more important that his daughter, again. But quickly realized how bitter and hateful that would sound, and bit her tongue smiling instead. Anika's attention was pulled by the blonde waitress from earlier coming over to the vip table looking less flustered than usual, to Robyn's relief.

"Hello, can I-" The girl- _Megan_, her silver name tag read in block letters. Stopped in her sentence her dark blue eyes widening in dawning realization at Robyn. "Uh,Um..." _Yep, first week_. Robyn flashed a friendly all teeth smile at Megan while Ankia frowned and cleared her throat, slowing inspecting the waitress in that particular High School Mean Girl way that had made Robyn's last 2 years of school horrible. She didn't like it.

"Thanks Megan. But we're actually waiting for my father, so we'll wave you down when we're ready." Speak of the Devil. Robyn turned to see her father in an Vitton stripe beige suit looking as dapper as when she last saw him, what 3, 4 years ago? Robyn shook her head and smiled strainly. This was already a bad idea. She hugged him intending a friendly off hand gesture, like two college roommates that didn't particularly get along. Lucius wasn't planning on it, he wrapped his arms around her distinctly reminding Robyn of when she was a child and slept in their bed, scared of whatever horror movie Andre had shown her.

"Robyn, you look beautiful. Thank you for meeting us." Robyn granted him a small smile and noticed with discomfort how older he looked since the last time she had seen him.


End file.
